


A New Beginning

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year and the town celebrates.  Two survivors of the Nogitsune celebrate in their own, quiet way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt: fireworks. This is kind of pre-relationship or they could just stay friends.

The city hall clock bongs twelve times and, overhead, fireworks explode in reds, greens, and whites.

Curled on the hood of the jeep, leaning back against the windshield, Stiles watches until the sparks against black are all he can see. He tunes out the celebration going on around him, couples curled up on their own cars or blankets strewn through the park, people kissing and cheering and toasting with champagne, and just lets the sonic booms drive away everything else.

He can never escape his memories, though.

Soft, cherry flavored lips on his bring him jerking away from the fireworks to the girl straddling his thighs, kissing him. When she lifts up, there's a sad but grateful smile on her face.

"Lydia?"

"Where were you, Stiles?" she asks softly as she moves to sit next to him, body pressed all along his side.

"...Gone."

She doesn't question that. He's pretty sure she knows him better than anyone else. They're not boyfriend and girlfriend. They're not dating. They're more than friends, but...whatever they are is undefined.

He knows they're survivors.

"We made it to another year, Stiles. You should celebrate that."

Stiles shrugs and watches a star burst of gold fill the sky. "Sometimes I wonder what the point of all this is."

She doesn't question that either. "We're all just bursts of light. Eventually we go out, but while we're here, we need to be."

"Are you sure you aren't going to major in philosophy?" he almost teases, because, around Lydia, he's the most comfortable he can be these days.

Lydia snuggles against him, wrapping one arm over his chest, recognizing that he's grounded and back with her, so it's okay to touch him. He curls their fingers together against his breast bone and looks down at the top of her head, then places a soft kiss there.

"So, what's going to happen in this new year?"

"The same thing that happens every year."

"We're going to take over the world, pinkie?"

Lydia snorts and Stiles actually smiles. "You know, the two of us probably could."

At her completely sincere statement, he coughs out a laugh, which makes her jerk up and stare at him in wonder until he flushes. "I haven't been that morose have I?"

"Well...Not without reason," she hedges, then settles back on him.

Stiles is a bit amazed that when they're like this, he doesn't feel anything but comfort, warmth and tenderness, but then it's been months since he's felt desire for anything or anyone, not even her.

It has been getting better, though. He no longer wakes screaming from nightmares every night, which is something.

"So, we move forward?"

"Until I create time travel, it's the only thing we can do."

"With my luck, we'd go back in time and I'd step on a bug and destroy the whole world." He's only being half-facetious, but Lydia doesn't take him seriously because...moving forward. Instead, she lightly smacks his chest with their joined hands and turns her eyes to the still bursting fireworks.

"The world moves on with or without us, but that doesn't mean we can't have a say in it."

"Well, I'm certainly tired of being used by the world," he admits.

"Yeah, me, too, so New Year's resolution to take control of our own lives this year?"

"Agreed."

They squeeze each others fingers and watch the last, multiple explosion of fireworks in the sky. It feels kind of like a new beginning rather than an ending.

End


End file.
